everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
StarClan
StarClan is a made up of deceased cats from all the Clans. They are at constant war with the Dark Forest. When cats die, typically, they go to StarClan, unless they did something terribly wrong, in which case they go to the Dark Forest. These cats watch over the Clans, give leaders nine lives, and send leaders and medicine cats prophecies and omens. Allegiances Former Leaders *'Sheepstar' - black she-cat with a white spot on her side and blue eyes, one of which is blind. Roleplayed by: Kyra *'Moonstar' - mottled gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Neha *'Ripplestar' - Solid, silvery blue tom with icy blue eyes. RPed by Crystal. *'Oceanstar' - very beautiful silver, black and gray tabby she-cat with sea-green eyes and white paws and ears. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Mudstar' - brown she-cat with green eyes. Former leader of an ancient Clan. Roleplayed by Kyra *'Apple that Falls to Ground'- Pale colored she-cat with pale blue eyes. Former Stoneteller of the Tribe of The Falling Rain. Roleplayed by Kyra. *'Plumestar' - ?''. Former leader of LakeClan. Rped by Thy nose of Feathers Former Deputies *'Poolwing' - blue-gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Foxwing' - red- ginger she-cat with black paws, a white tail-tip, and sparkling green eyes. Rped by Cinder *'Riversong' - pale brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mate of Doctor and daughter of Amy and Rory. Roleplayed by Tawny *'Splashcloud' - blue grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Neha Former Medicine Cats *'Darksong' - mottled gray she-cat with deep blue eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Bluefeather' - blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ferk *Flameclaw - dark ginger-and-white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye. Roleplayed by Shimmer. Former Medicine Cat Apprentices *'Leafpaw' - pale brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny. Former Warriors *'Mistfire' - mottled gray she-cat with dazzling pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Neha *'Furzeheart' - gray-and-white patched she-cat. Roleplayed by Bbun *'Softpelt' - very fluffy and soft white tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny Former Apprentices *'Sweetpaw' - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Sorrelpaw' - white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and dark blue eyes. Sister of Rosepaw and Moonpaw in LunaClan. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Rosepetal- tawny she-cat with a rose colored tail. Given fallen apprentice ceremony to receive her warrior name. Roleplayed by Ferk Former Queens *Nightheart' - black she-cat. Roleplayed by .Trollsky *'Emberstorm' - silver and black tabby she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny Former Kits *'Rosekit'- cream colored she-cat with lovely, steely blue-gray eyes. Roleplayed by: Kyra *'Antkit' - black tom with pale yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Trolly *'Dewkit' - pale gray tabby tom with darker splotches and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny Former Cats Outside the Clans *'Carlos' - light brown tom. Roleplayed by: Neha *'Kendall' - pale grey tom. Roleplayed by: Neha *'Logan' - dark brown tom. Roleplayed by: Neha *'Shadow'- gray and white tom. Roleplayed by Kyra *'Flame' - fluffy ginger tom with blue eyes. Father of Flower. Roleplayed by Tawny *'Leaf' - tortoiseshell, white and black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of 'Flower' - Roleplayed by Tawny *'Rain' - black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Sister of Flower. Roleplayed by Tawny *'Blizzard' - fluffy white tomcat with sea-blue eyes. Brother of Flower. Roleplayed by Tawny *'Grace '- brown she-cat with hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny Roleplay 'StarClan Roleplay''' Category:Clans Category:Ancestors Category:Warrior Cats